Recently, wireless communication technologies in which various types of data are transmitted and received through close proximity wireless communication have been developed.
For example, TransferJet (registered trademark) is used in digital cameras and personal computers (PCs) as a close proximity wireless communication scheme, and used to build an ecosystem for data communication among information processing apparatuses. Specifications of TransferJet were standardized by the TransferJet Consortium, and almost the same international standards as the specifications according to the TransferJet Consortium are registered as ECMA 398 disclosed in the following Non-Patent Literature 1.
In addition, in Patent Literature 1, a method of efficiently establishing, maintaining and releasing a wireless connection in wireless communication technology is disclosed.